The superhero with NO special powers
by Horsegirl who wants Kick
Summary: Black Dragons are terrorizing the town of Seaford. A boy in a mask stops them every time. He saves many lives. Jack goes and runs away every time a devise in his bag. Who is the masked boy? Where is Jack going? Definitly will be KICK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

Jack walks into the dojo with Kim talking about stuff. They constantly finish each others sentences. The guys walk up to them and start making kissy noises. Jack and Kim look at each other and smile. Jack walks up to them and flips them all at once. They get up walk to the lockers muttering something along the lines of, "Jack" "too good at karate" "painful" "kiss" "Kim" and "stop hurting us." Jack smiles before changing into his gi.  
He walks out to see Jerry, Eddie, and Milton fighting on the ground. He runs up and yanks them up. They all stared at the boy because he had just lifted a 130 pound boy, a 160 pound boy, and a 110 pound boy up off the ground with out trying very hard. He sets the three down and started to stretch. Even Kim is bewildered at his strength. They all knew he was strong, just not that strong. He finished stretching and went over to the gang. "Hey guys, who wants to spar?" They all push Kim forward. They both bow and start. Jack easily beats Kim, but he didn't use his full strength. He looked like he was trying to be very careful with her. They all stared as he helped her up. He walks to his bag to find something and pulls out a bar.  
He sticks it on the ceiling and starts to do pull ups. After 15 minutes of that he hops down and pull off his shirt. They again stared at the very buff boy. He had a very prominent six pack, biceps the size do bowling balls, and muscles every where. He grabbed the bar again and started doing pull ups again. When he pulled up, his muscles rippled. Kim stood in awe of the boy with everyone else. After doing 500 pull ups, he sat down and started to sit ups. He effortlessly picked his body off the ground time after time. Next he moved onto push ups. He went down far enough to where he had a centimeter between him and the ground. Then, he would push off the ground and clap before falling down into another push up. He worked out like this for 4 more hours, while the guys and Kim watched. They all wondered how Jack could go on and on with out stopping.  
He took a shower and walked out to see Kim with a camera and Jerry, Eddie, and Milton trying to reach the bar. Jack reached up and jumped before bringing it down and stuffing it in his bag. He stuffed his skateboard into his bag and ran out of the dojo. His friends watched as he ran effortlessly down the block, like he hadn't just did a major workout. Kim was the first one to speak. "Okay, I know I'm not the only one wondering what the hell just happened. How did Jack just do that. How in the world does he have that muscle. When in the world did he start to workout like that, and how come he just now started to work out here?" She ranted. They all shrugged in response to her questions. "Well, maybe, he has always has worked out. Maybe why he hasn't worked out here is because he didn't want to disturb us during practice. That muscle is probably due to karate practice and then going home to workout at home. I'm not sure, but this seems like the most reasonable answer to your questions.  
They all went home dumbfounded. When Kim got home, she turned on the news and sat on the couch. Suddenly the TV showed a masked figure saving a women and 4 children from 30 men in Black Dragon suits. She watched as the boy kicked, and flipped the attackers. He had on a green mask. He took out the last guy and brought he people to the police before running and swing on a flag pole up to the top of a building. Who was this guy?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

The next day in practice, Jack was sparing, when a been sounded from his bag. He ran over and checked a small device. He shoved it in his bag before running out of the dojo. He came back 4 hours later. He was sweating and breathing really hard. He went to change and came out in sweatpants and no shirt. He grabbed the bar from his bag, and begin working out. After 6hours of working out he left. His skateboard was sticking out of his backpack, yet he jogged home.

Again, they found themselves staring at the door where a certain brunet just left. Something was going on and they were going to find out. They went to Kim's house to watch the news and sat down. On the screen appears a masked boy saving a women from Black Dragons. They had guns, but they boy kicked them out of their hands. He made sure they were knocked out before running off. They looked at the time the video was taken and it was 15 minutes after Jack had left. The end time was 15 minutes before he came back. Something wasn't right. Jack disappears before a women is saved and comes back right after the video ends. He is super strong, is always quiet, and won't tell them where he goes.

They all decided to let it go for now. Over the next 7 months, Jack ran off every time his little devise beeped. He would come back sweating, yet he would still work out. After practice, the news would show another video of someone saving a group of people. The latest one drew the line. The masked boy stopped a train from running out of track and going over a mountain. Jack came back with bruises and scrapes, and sweating like a dog. He took a shower and then worked out for 3 hours. They needed to know what happened to Jack and why he was running off. Kim missed her friend most of all. He was barely around anymore. She realized something. She was in love with Jack. He probably doesn't feel the same way, but oh well.

Jack was in love with Kim. He thought she wouldn't feel the same way. He missed her but he had to save people from the Black Dragons. He missed the guys too, he just missed Kim more. He couldn't explain it. Whenever he is saving someone, he can only think of what he would do to someone if they tried to hurt Kim. All he knows is that they wouldn't be getting up. He would never try to kill someone, on purpose at least. He loves Kim with all of his heart, sole, body, and mind. He would gladly give his life for her. God help anyone who attempts to hurt his true love.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were sitting in Kim's house watching the TV as yet another person was saved by Karate Boy as they were calling him. This time he barely used force before the Black Dragons gave up. Who was KB, was the only question on the town's mind. They watched as he didn't get hit once. Suddenly, Jack knocked on the door. They let him in and he sat down. They looked at the boy who was wearing a tight muscle shirt and jeans. "So Jack, who do you think the mystery, masked boy is?" Kim asked. "I have no idea." He stated shifting uneasily in his chair. They looked at him. Jack never got nervous. So, why was he so nervous answering Kim's simple question? Jack saw them staring and got up to leave.

Kim looked at him and yelled, "why are you leaving all the time? Why aren't you ever around anymore? We all miss you! I miss you so much. You're never here! Why Jack? why?" By the time she had finished, she was sobbing on the ground. Jack ran over to her and just held her. Neither of them would admit this, but they loved the feeling of being in each other's arms. They sat there with Kim's head in Jack's chest. He looked over at the guys and shooed them out of the house. When they were gone, Jack stood up.

"Kim, I love you. I love you so incredibly much, and I know you may not feel the same way, but I had to tell you." Jack said hugging Kim. "Then why don't you tell me the truth." Kim replies hugging Jack. "Kim, it kills me that I can't tell you. I just don't want you to get hurt. I really truly love you." Jack said almost in tears. She looked at him and smiled,"I love you too. Please, be careful, don't do anything stupid or insane." Kim said kissing him. It turned into a heated make out session, but never going farther than kissing. They kissed for a long time before Jack's devise beeped again. He kissed her goodbye and ran out the door. She sighed and sat on the couch.

Kim was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door. Frank was standing there with 11 other Black Dragons , smirking at her evilly. She went to close the door, but they were too fast. She screamed for Jack and they knocked her out. They picked up the body and carried her out of the house to the car. They drove to the alley where they would get their revenge on KB using Kim as bait.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

Jack was skating down the street on his skateboard when he heard a scream. He recognized the scream in an instant. He skated toward the house and found a note on the door. It read:

Dear KB, if you ever want to see Kim again, you will meet us in the alley in hours. There you will fight for the girl. If you lose, we kill her. You can't tell anyone. We will be waiting.

Jack waited in agony with the mask on for the 3 hours. Ten before the time he skated toward the alley. He saw Kim and ran to her. He was a foot away when Black Dragons caught him. He went full karate on them and his nightmare came true. Someone was hurting Kim. He couldn't hold himself back. He pulled out his shrinking bow staff and lengthened it. He spun around and knocked out 17 of the 30 men. He waited for the rest to make their moves. They did. He pulled out a set of numb chucks and hit them in the head. They were all unconscience except one. Frank. He lunged at Frank. Frank grabbed Kim and pulled out a gun.

She screamed in pain from the sudden movement. Jack stood back and yelled, "Kill Me! Kill me instead. Let her go! You don't want her, you want me. Please, let her go. Kill me. Just kill me dang it! Now! " Frank smirked and let Kim go. She ran and hid behind a trash can around the block. She heard a shot and ran back to Jack. She saw him laying there with a bullet wound in his chest. She called 911 and rode with him in the ambulance to the hospital. She called Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rud and told them to come to the hospital. When they showed up, they went into the room where KB was supposed go be. He had the mask still on. They saw that he was in a coma. She grabbed her phone and called Jack. A phone in the room started ringing.

Sorry it's so short, I want the next one to be really exciting.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

They looked around and on the table they found Jack's phone. They stared at the phone. Kim ran over to the boy and ripped of the mask. There laid a sleeping, hurt Jack Breuer. She leaned over him and cried. The boys stood there, shocked that their best friend was the Seaford hero. They left the room and sat down in the hall. When they shut the door, Kim felt a hand on her head. She jumped and saw a smiling Jack on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She scream and jumped on him. They hugged and she leaned back. "So Jack, this is why you couldn't tell me what you were hiding." Kim said holding up the mask. He nodded and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes before she got off of him and opened the door.

In came the gang and Rudy crying. They saw that Jack was awake and ran over to him. The hugged him one at a time a sat down in the chairs. Kim walked over and laid in the bed next to Jack. She snuggled her head in his chest. "Oh, Kim. I never got the chance to ask you to be my girlfriend. So, will you be my girlfriend?" Jack whispered so only Kim could hear. "I would love to be you girlfriend." Kim whispered back smiling. They leaned in and kissed, totally forgetting that the guys were there. They heard gasps and turned back to a bewildered group of guys. They laughed at the gang's faces. They sat up and talked for awhile.

Bobby Wasabi ran in and hugged Jack. They started talking and everyone stared. Bobby went out of the room and came back telling Jack he could leave when he was ready. Jack got up and changed in the restroom while everyone waited. He came out in jeans, a muscle shirt, and hi tops. He was smiling and walked over to Kim. He wrapped his arm around Kim and kissed her cheek. They walked over to the guys. Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy, and Bobby went to the dojo for practice. The kids went to change and when they came out everyone was in sweatpants and t-shirts. Well, everyone except Jack. He was in sweats and no shirt. He had a piece of gauze on his chest. Bobby and Rudy looked at him. Their mouths dropped at the sight of the ripped 15 year old boy.

Bobby walked over to Jack and laughed, "God Jack! 14 years of hard martial arts has been VERY good to you." "Well, it's not only martial arts. I do intense work outs every day. I have been for 5 years now. I just started doing it here in the dojo a few months ago, usually I did my work outs in the garage." Jack said laughing a little bit. He smiled at Kim and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Bobby smiled at the couple. Kim reached up and kissed his cheek.

They finished practice and Jack, like always, pulled out his bar and placed it on the ceiling. He started his long workout and finished 4 hours later. Bobby and everyone else watched as the boy worked out not even 7 hours after surgery. He took down his bar, put it in his bag, and took a shower. Jack was sitting with everyone at Phil's when his devise thing beeped. He pulled on his mask and ran out of the restaurant.

Later that night, Jack took Kim to their first date. Afterward, they watched the news. Kim would remember these last few months forever. On their 8 year anniversary, Jack proposed to Kim on the top of the Eifel Tower. They had been their for a karate tournament, but that's a different story. Jack and Kim lived happily with their 2 children, Leo and Olivia. Jack still saved the town of Seaford. He was a Superhero with no powers. He had one thing that kept him going. For every person he saves, there is a person who loves and cares for him/her. They may not be able to confess their feelings if she/he dies, so he had to save them. They were like Kim. If he had never saved Kim, he would never have had the wonderful wife and children he has today.

So that's the story of the super hero with out super powers. Jack Breuer.


End file.
